


Blaze's Cookie Run x OC Collection

by Blazechan



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazechan/pseuds/Blazechan
Summary: Just a oneshot collection of my Cookie Run OC x Canon, pretty self explanatory.
Relationships: Captain Ice Cookie (Cookie Run(/Original Character(s), Croissant Cookie (Cookie Run)/Original Character(s), Earl Grey Cookie (Cookie Run)/Original Character(s), Pitaya Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run)/Original Character(s), Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run)/Original Character(s), Sorbet Shark Cookie (Cookie Run)/Original Character(s), Timekeeper Cookie (Cookie Run)/Original Character(s), Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)/Original Character(s), Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)/Original Character(s)





	Blaze's Cookie Run x OC Collection

**List of OC's in this collection***

_*I have a lot, but all of them have not been shipped with any canons yet_

Bubble Seal Cookie (She/Her and They/Them)

Konpeito Cookie (She/Her)

Flame Reaper Cookie (She/Her)

Tomato Bisque Cookie (She/Her)

Supernova Cookie (Konpeito from an alternate universe) (She/Her)

Black Velvet Cookie (They/Them)

Candy Melt Cookie (She/Her) 

**List of OC x Canon Ships**

Bubbleshark (Bubble Seal x Sorbet Shark)*

Croisspeito (Konpeito x Croissant) 

Flamefort (Flame Reaper x Roguefort) 

Cabisque (Tomato Bisque x Captain Ice) 

Novakeeper (Supernova x Timekeeper)

Velwolf (Black Velvet x Werewolf)

Velpire (Black Velvet x Vampire

Velpiwolf (Black Velvet x Vampire x Werewolf)

Candaya (Candy Melt x Pitaya Dragon)

Earlbeer (Ginger Beer x Earl Grey) 

*Bubble Seal is the same age as Sorbet Shark, and I view Sorbet Shark as a kid therefore Bubble Seal is also a kid.


End file.
